Orion
Orion Star Barnes is a character from Clarence Continuation who first appeared in the episode Orion. She is a new student in Ms. Baker's class. She often hangs out with Malessica, her best friend, as well as Clarence and his friends. Character Description Orion is a shy, kind, and intelligent young girl. She loves to read fantasy novels like The Wizard's Odyssey (Harry Potter) and The Lord's Ring (Lord of the Rings). She reads above her grade level, and often gets straight As on her report card. Besides reading, she also likes to study stars and their constellations, hence her name Orion, which is the name of a star. Her middle name is also 'Star'. Her mother is an astronomer, who most likely got her interested in stars. She is very reclusive, and doesn't really hang out with other people. She didn't really have many friends at her old school. However, she befriended Malessica on her 1st day at Aberdale Elementary, and has since become best friends with her, mostly because they share the same interests and can always count on each other for moral support. Orion has also become close with Clarence and his friends, Jeff and Sumo. Out of the three, she mainly hangs out with Clarence, as she's known him since kindergarten, and was her only friend at her old school until he moved to Aberdale. Jeff has a huge crush on her, and often tries to impress her. However, she only likes him as a great friend. She has a secret obsession with boy bands, such as 88 Degrees (98 Degrees) and New Direction (One Direction). In the episode Orion Loves Breehn, it is revealed that she has a crush on Breehn. She is voiced by Raegan Revord. Appearance Orion has fair skin. She has long brown hair that she often pulls back into a ponytail. She wears a plain white t-shirt, with black pants and black sneakers. She also sports thick black glasses, much like Ms. Baker's and Malessica's. She wears a lab coat over her outfit and safety goggles when studying the stars. Friends * Malessica (best friend) * Clarence (best friend since kindergarten) * Jeff * Sumo * Kimby * Courtlin * Percy * Chelsea * Breehn (crush) * Brady * Mavis * Amy Gillis * Amy Shtuzger * Ashley * Gilben Enemies * Belson * Nathan * Dustin * Stacy (bully from her old school) * Tracy (bully from her old school) * Macy (bully from her old school) Episode Appearances Major role count: '''9, '''Supporting role count: 9, '''Minor role count: '''3, '''Mentioned: '''3, '''Cameo: '''5, '''Absent: '''8 * Orion (episode) - debut * Every Picture Tells a Story - mentioned * Star Gazing - major role * Clarence's Forget Me Knot - supporting role * Chain Mail - cameo * Orion Loves Breehn - major role * Malessica's Enemy - supporting role * Shooting Star - major role * Boys Before Men - minor role * Save Aberdale - supporting role * Escape From Gameworld - supporting role * The Card - mentioned and seen in a picture * Follow the Rainbow - supporting role * Cloris Returns - mentioned * Overbooked - supporting role * Science Unfair - major role * Fun Jeff - supporting role * Baker's Dozen - minor role * Sweet Dreams - cameo in Jeff's dream sequence * Halloween Concert - major role * Chelsea's Fear - supporting role * Percy Gets Tough - minor role * Cellphone - pictured and listed in Clarence's contacts * My Fair Breehn - major role * Spin the Bottle - major role * Kimby Loves Jeff - cameo in Ms. Baker's classroom * Freedom Cactus: the Revival - supporting role * When the Stars Don't Align - major role